This invention relates to an apparatus for applying road marking lines onto a roadway and includes a device for obtaining an exact lateral limiting of the marking lines which are applied onto the roadway by means of spray guns so as to control the width of the lines and provide a fine and uniform finished edge.
The device generally includes slide plates which are mounted at both sides of the spray gun spaced in accordance with a width desired by the operator for a given marking line and which slide on the roadway. In accordance with the invention, air slots are provided on the slide plates through which the material sprayed onto the roadway is blown off.